Toilets, urinals, bidets and the like are affixed, in communication with a drain line, to floors, walls or other portions of a structure through the use of a mounting flange. The flange is first affixed in registry with the drain line through the use of nails, screws or similar fasteners. The plumbing fixture is then mounted on the flange and the discharge outlet thereof is sealingly engaged to the flange by a wax ring or other such water-tight, flexible gasket. The fixture and flange are then rigidly bolted together.
In a typical installation, the mounting bolts are first fitted into slots in the flange where they are retained by their head portions so that the threaded portion of the bolt projects from the flange perpendicular to the floor. The plumbing fixture includes a series of holes in the base thereof spaced to engage with the projecting portions of the bolts. Nuts and washers are then used to secure the fixture to the bolts. In a final step, the projecting portion of the bolts is covered with a decorative cap.
Frequently, the projecting portion of the bolt is too long to be covered by the cap. This is because the bolts are typically made extra long to accommodate the uncertain geometries of the floor, and the size variations in flanges and particular plumbing fixtures. In such instance, the plumber making the installation must use a bolt cutter or hack saw to shorten the bolt shaft sufficiently to enable the decorative cover to be attached. This process entails several problems. First of all, it is fairly difficult to cut the bolt after the fixture has been installed since clearance between the bolt and the base of the fixture is frequently tight; and often, clearance within the bathroom where the fixture is installed is minimal. As a result, shortening of the bolt is difficult and time consuming and frequently causes accidental damage to the finish of the plumbing fixture itself. In response to this problem, bolts with scored portions to facilitate the snapping off of segments thereof are frequently employed. Use of these bolts still entails mechanical operations in close quarters and can result in damage to the finish of the plumbing fixture. Additionally, the snap-off segments may not be adequately configured to permit appropriate shortening of the bolt segments.
Another solution to the problem is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,052. As shown therein, a plumbing fixture may be mounted to a floor flange through the use of a threaded rod and a pair of nuts. The first nut is a conventional flat nut and it is retained beneath the flange in registry with the slot. The second nut is a cap nut and it is disposed on one end of the threaded rod. The rod is inserted through the slot and engages the flat nut therebeneath. Tightening of the cap nut draws the flange and fixture together and the extra length of the threaded rod passes through a prepared opening in the floor. While the system disclosed in the '052 patent does function for some installation, the requirement of forming particular and extra openings in the floor limits its use significantly. When the plumbing fixtures are being installed in new buildings having wood floors, it is relatively simple to provide the necessary holes; however, when installation is being made on concrete floors or when replacement work is being undertaken in existing structures, it is difficult, or impossible, to provide the necessary clearance openings. Another problem dependent upon the design of the '052 fastener is that the bolt-flat nut assembly will fall through the opening during installation steps if an additional elastomeric retainer member is not employed.
Yet another approach to the problem has been developed by the Jones Manufacturing Company, Inc., of Birmingham, Ala. Their 1991 catalogue, at page 1A-5, depicts an adjustable closet bolt. The bolt shown in the Jones catalogue includes a threaded rod having a screw slot at one end thereof and used in conjunction with a plastic retainer which is configured to be supported by the flange. The retainer includes a closed passage therethrough which engages the rod. The assembly also includes an open ended wing nut. In use, the retainer is engaged to the flange, the rod is screwed into the retainer and the fixture placed on the flange. The length of the projecting portion of the bolt is then adjusted by screwing the rod into the retainer through the use of the screw slot. The wing nut is then tightened to retain the plumbing fixture. This mounting bolt involves separate shortening and nut tightening steps, and requires the use of a screwdriver in the confined environment of the plumbing fixture. Additionally, the closed base limits the range of adjustability. Accordingly, there is still a need for a simple to use adjustable, closet bolt assembly.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for bolts for the installation of flange mounted plumbing fixtures, which eliminate the need for sawing, breaking or otherwise shortening the bolts after installation. It is furthermore desirable that any such bolts not require any extra holes to be made in the flooring or that their installation requires the use of screwdrivers and the like in close confines. For ease of installation it is also desirable to have the bolts be self-retaining and not be prone to slip through or beneath the flange. Obviously, it is most important that any such bolt be simple to use and completely compatible with standard mounting hardware presently employed.
As will be described in greater detail hereinbelow, the present invention is directed to apparatus and method for affixing a variety of plumbing fixtures to floor or wall flanges. The present invention includes a variable length closet bolt which easily and simply replaces presently employed closet bolts but which allows for a large range of continuous adjustment of its length. The present invention is simple to use, economical to manufacture and greatly simplifies installation of plumbing fixtures. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.